


and there's always something missing

by voidisa



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Davis is a complete moron, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Ken is a language nerd, Ken is a sad boy who needs love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i'm sorry that's all i've seen, i'm using names from the dub, implied T.K./Kari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidisa/pseuds/voidisa
Summary: Five times that Davis is completely oblivious to his obvious feelings for Ken, and the one time he finally figures it out.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	and there's always something missing

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people probably prefer the original names, and I'm sorry, but I just recently finished watching, and all I've seen is the dub. :( I hope that doesn't subtract from the fic. 
> 
> Also, this is the only piece of this fic that's taking place when they're like, 12. Everything else will be 16 and up but still fluffy and very G-rated.

"Hola! Welcome to el casa de Davis!" 

Ken stared blankly at him as he entered the other boy's apartment. It seemed to be empty except for Jun, who was sitting at the couch reading a magazine while talking very loudly on the phone to someone. 

"It's _la_ casa," Ken explained as Davis led him through the apartment to his bedroom, where they were supposedly going to be doing homework if Davis could keep his mind on it long enough for them to do it. "Nouns in Spanish are either masculine or feminine, and _casa_ is feminine, so you would use the feminine article _la_ in front of it instead of masculine _el_." 

Davis rolled his eyes, pushing open the door to his bedroom. "Whatever, dude. Did I ask you to come over here and lecture me?" 

"Yes, you did actually, because you're failing one of your classes, and --" Ken stopped when he saw the state of Davis's room. Maybe it was because they had different upbringings, but Ken's parents would never, ever let him or Sam have anyone over when they were younger if their apartment looked as trashed as this. Davis didn't even seem to care. He just picked his way through the mess of garbage on the floor and seated himself, cross-legged, on the bed next to a pile of books that looked like they'd never been used. 

"Ignore the mess," Davis said, uncapping a pen and sticking it in his mouth as he flipped through his history book. "Oh, and watch out for Veemon. He's around here somewhere." 

"Right here!" Veemon popped his head out from a pile of garbage that was mostly compiled of candy wrappers, and Ken hoped that they were all just from today. He couldn't imagine sitting here in this for days or even weeks. It made his stomach turn. 

But maybe this was normal. Maybe this was what other teenagers did. He tried to let it go as he carefully stepped over empty pizza boxes and half-empty water bottles, but the mess was just too much for him. It was driving him nearly to insanity. And he knew what that felt like. Experience and all that. 

"Did you bring Wormmon?" Veemon asked, resting his head and hands on Ken's knee as he adjusted himself on Davis's bed. It was wrinkled. He was sure it hadn't been made this morning. Or ever. 

"Of course he did," Wormmon answered, crawling out of Ken's backpack before he could even get it fully open. He leaped off of the bed and plopped next to Veemon on the floor, and they skittered away together to entertain themselves while Ken hopefully helped Davis on whatever subjects were causing him trouble. 

Apparently he needed a lesson in cleaning as well. 

"Davis?" Ken said, and Davis looked up at him. The pen had leaked ink onto his lips, and it looked like he was bleeding black blood. He tilted his head in confusion, trying to gauge why Ken's voice was so sharp, why he looked so unamused. "Is this normally how you act when you have friends over?" 

Davis stared at him, blinked once, then smiled. "Sorry, man. I didn't even think about it. You hungry?" He leaned over the side of the bed, digging through the trash and the dirty clothes. "I'm pretty sure I still have another slice of pizza somewhere around here…" 

Ken wrinkled his nose. "You're disgusting." And then, when Davis propped himself back up on the bed and stared at him in disbelief, he immediately felt a pang of regret. He squeezed his eyes shut, cursing himself for even saying anything. 

_This is why you don't have friends, Ken._

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just --" 

"No, you're right. I could probably clean up a little bit. But there's no time for that when we're saving the digital world and playing soccer, right?" 

"...Davis, I'm almost certain I just saw a rat run across the room." 

"Sure it wasn't your Digimon?" Davis crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. "I don't have rats, Ken. I have a little bit more class than that." 

Ken smiled a little. He knew it was a joke, but he couldn't let himself be happy around Davis or any of the others just yet. Because he didn't think he deserved it. And he knew if he were in their situation, he would turn around and leave eventually. "What subject do you need help with?" 

"History. And Spanish. And English. And math. Can you just help with all of them?" 

Ken sighed, flipping through the still crisp pages of the closest book to him. Spanish. People mostly praised him on his math and science skills when he had been an above-average kid, but he was actually pretty good at languages too, and that skill seemed to stick around for the most part. “Why don’t we start here, since you’re struggling with masculine and feminine articles?” 

“Hey, I’m not struggling with masculine or feminine anything,” Davis said. “But Spanish is hard.” He poked his lower lip out in a pout and rested his chin in his hand, studying Ken for a moment before flopping back onto the bed with a sigh. “Speak Spanish to me, Kenneth.” 

Ken frowned deeply at the sound of his full name. He usually hated when people use it, but it didn’t actually sound so bad when Davis said it. It sounded...normal.  
“So we can start with the basics. Obviously you know ‘hello.’”

“Hola!” Davis exclaimed in triumph, jumping up so quickly that it threw the whole bed off balance. “Yeah, I know that one.” 

Ken’s mouth curled up in a slight smile as he flipped through the pages. He wasn’t much of a teacher. He didn’t even know where to begin. And Davis was staring at him so intently, hanging on his every word, his every motion. It made him nervous, and he wasn’t quite sure why. “Um...so they usually teach introductory things next, right? So you would introduce yourself. You know how to do that?” 

Davis nodded, his eyelids drooping a little, then shook his head and leaned forward, getting dangerously close to what Ken considered his personal space. “No. But hey, what’s the Spanish word for ‘taco’?”

“A-are you serious?” 

“You’re looking at me like I’m stupid! I’m not stupid. I’m just curious.” He leaned closer, scooting across the bed so that now his knee was touching Ken’s. It shouldn’t have been that noticeable, but Ken’s eyes were drawn downward to it, and he felt his breath catch in his throat for a brief second as he considered moving away from him. But the thing was, he didn’t really think he _wanted_ to move away. 

“I know, Davis,” he said with a light chuckle. It felt weird to laugh. He’d been opening up a lot more recently, but he still hadn’t allowed himself to laugh along with everyone else. It didn’t feel right. Actually, he wasn’t even sure when the last time that he actually laughed was. It wasn’t just weird. It was nice. And it only felt appropriate that Davis would be the one to finally get it out of him. “The Spanish word for ‘taco’ is just ‘taco.’”

“Interesting,” Davis said, rubbing his chin in thought, then propped himself up on his elbows and stared at him, his dark eyes so intense that it was nearly unsettling. He’d never seen Davis so focused on anything before. And the focus was on him. “Continue. I’m ready.” 

Ken cleared his throat, forcing himself to look away. “So you would just introduce yourself. Go ahead.” 

Davis grinned. “I don’t know how. Show me.” 

Ken rolled his eyes. “There are lots of ways, but the most basic one is ‘Me llamo…’ So now you try.” 

“Me llamo. Got it.” 

Ken shook his head, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he laughed again. It came out stronger this time, and louder, and Davis was grinning like an idiot at him. He wondered if he was doing all of this just for show or if he was being serious. “You have to say your name too. Me llamo Ken. So you would say…?” 

“Me llamo Davis.” He bobbed his head in understanding, squirming uncomfortably on the bed before finally flipping over and flopping onto his stomach. He rested his head on his arms, gazing up at Ken with his dark eyes wide and full of wonder, his long legs stretched across the rumpled bedding. He was incredibly tan, Ken noticed, even though they both spent about the same amount of time outside practicing soccer. He usually burned when he went outside, but it left a really nice color on Davis. 

He shouldn’t have even been thinking like that. He shouldn’t even be _looking_. But things were weird right now, and Davis showed him an unbelievable amount of kindness during a time when he thought he would never see kindness again. He was still so kind and good to him. And patient. People said a lot of things about Davis, how dense he was or how troublesome or annoying he could be, but Ken could see all the other little parts of him too. The things he was more reluctant to share with others. 

Swallowing, he shifted himself away from Davis and backed himself against the wall, balancing the book in his lap. “Put it all together now.” 

“Hola, me llamo Davis. Hola, me llamo Davis. Hola, me llamo Davis. Wow, I got it! You’re a great teacher, you know.” He poked Ken’s leg, and Ken flinched away from him, though the reflex didn’t quite make sense to him. Maybe he just wasn’t accustomed to people touching him. He certainly wasn’t accustomed to _Davis_ touching him. 

“Thanks.” He turned his head so that his dark hair fell in front of his face, hoping that it covered the deep pink color that burned in his cheeks now. "You can also say 'Mi nombre es… ' because it literally translates to 'My name is…' If that's easier for you." 

"Hola, mi nombre es Davis! Yeah, I like that one better. It flows really well." 

Ken wrinkled his nose, still smiling as he shifted to look at Davis. "Your accent needs some work." 

"Dude, come on! Be nice to me. I'm just now learning." 

"You're halfway through the year! This is first day stuff." He fell into another fit of giggles, which got Davis laughing too. And when Davis laughed, it just made him even happier. He laughed loudly and obnoxiously, and the smile usually spread across his whole face. His eyes closed, and there were crinkles right next to them. Sometimes his shoulders shook. And sometimes he laughed so hard that he had to clutch his stomach as the joy flowed through his entire body. It always seemed like he was so happy, like there wasn't a thing in the world that he was worried about, and when he was like that, it often turned all of those dark thoughts off in Ken's mind too. 

Davis poked his leg again, flipping onto his side as he gazed up at him now. His cheeks were flushed, and his body felt so warm sitting so close to Ken's now. "You have a cute laugh." 

Something inside of Ken snapped at the sound of his words, and his hands tightened around the book as the panic settled deep in his stomach. It was like there were a thousand alarms blaring in his mind and his heart had skyrocketed out of his body into another dimension, and over and over again through the wailing of the alarms came Davis's voice saying _You have a cute laugh you have a cute laugh you have a cute laugh_. 

That should have been fine, right? Friends complimented each other all the time, and if he was understanding all of this correctly, he and Davis were friends. So what was the problem? Was it just that he didn't know how to take compliments very well? Or was it because it was coming from Davis? 

Friends compliment friends. It was normal. And he should say something back so that the air didn't feel so thick and suffocating in here, but he didn't know what to say. As he turned his head to look at Davis, it felt like all of the air had been sucked from his lungs, and there was nothing left in him except fear and anxiety and confusion. 

Because friends didn't look at friends like that. And it became somewhat evident to him that Davis might have been trying to flirt, and he didn't really know how that made him feel. 

"Uh…" he stuttered, his tongue feeling too thick in his mouth, and he shook his head, trying to make sense of all the thoughts rushing through it right now. All he had to say was _thanks_ , but saying that would mean that it was _okay_ , and he wasn't sure that it was. He also wasn't sure if it was even flirting at all or Davis just being overly friendly. And that frightened him. He tried again, tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out except a weak croak that made him sound like he had been possessed by the devil. Which made things worse. 

“I like when you speak Spanish too,” Davis said, absolutely, totally oblivious to the gigantic elephant in the room that _he_ had created. “Your accent is really nice. Speak more Spanish. Like, how do you say, ‘You have a nice smile’ or ‘I like you’?” 

Of course, Ken knew how to say both of those things, and in multiple languages. But he didn’t want to say them to _Davis_ , not now, not with Davis looking at him like that and being super dense and also super _cute_. 

“Recite poetry to me in Spanish. That would really impress Kari, wouldn’t it? If I just started reciting poetry in a different language. Do you know any love poems?” 

Some of the tension eased at the mention of Kari’s name because _of course_ Davis would be talking about Kari when he said things like that. But he’d also said that Ken had a cute laugh, and that made him feel all fluttery and shaky and warm, and…

He didn’t really think Davis meant anything by it; Davis said nice things all the time. _He_ was the one that had taken it the wrong way, and he could safely admit to himself now that he was absolutely thrilled about taking it the wrong way. 

Which made things bad. 

“Listen, I just remembered that I promised my mom I would clean up the apartment before dinner, so I need to go.” Maybe it was wrong of him to lie to a new friend, but lying was the only way he could think to get himself out of this situation, to simmer those feelings bubbling up inside of him. If he didn’t have to look at Davis at least for the rest of the day. 

“Oh man, you just got here! Seriously?” Davis jumped up from the bed, clearly feeling antagonized and a little bit irritated, but for what, Ken couldn’t understand. As if he actually _wanted_ Ken to be here outside of helping him with his homework. 

“I’ll help you tomorrow, okay?” Ken said, getting up from the bed, still keeping his head low to hide his face. He threw his bag over his shoulder, then crouched down and picked Wormmon up from a pile of comic books and magazines that Davis had just left lying open on the ground.

“You better! I have a test this week.” 

Ken nodded. “Promise.” 

Tomorrow would be better. He just had to sort out his feelings first. 

Jun popped up at Davis’s door without warning and leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest and an annoying smile on her face that made Davis’s blood boil. For the most part, he and Jun got along just fine, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t the most irritating sister in the entire world. 

“Where’d your friend go?” she asked, far too amused for Davis’s liking. 

“He had things to do,” Davis answered, trying his best to ignore her as he flipped through one of his comic books. He was aware he probably should have been doing his homework or studying, but he’d already flipped through all the subjects he needed help with, and none of it made any sense or held his interest. He would just have to wait for Ken tomorrow. He was the smart one, after all. He could probably fix Davis’s short attention span. He’d certainly been able to hold his interest today.  
“Did he go somewhere to hang out with your other friends?” Jun asked, stepping further into the room. “Is Matt going to be there?” 

Davis glared at her, his eyes narrowed. “No, Matt isn’t at Ken’s house, and if he was, I wouldn’t tell you because I doubt he would want you there.” 

“That’s so mean! Matt and I are meant to be.” 

“Matt is dating Sora.” 

“Don’t say that name to me!” 

Davis looked up from his comic book again. Her sharp voice was enough to even get Veemon’s attention, and he was happily munching away at day-old pizza in the corner of the room. “Jun, you’re being crazy.” 

“Maybe, but people do a lot of crazy things when they’re in love.” 

“Shut up. You’re not in love, Jun.” He rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his comic. If his textbooks were set up something like this, maybe they would be able to hold his attention a little better. 

“Are _you_?” she questioned, tiptoeing through the mess of his room with a scowl on her face. 

“Uh, yeah. With Kari. But she has that T.J. guy, or whatever his name is. It’s okay. Give it time. She’ll come around.” 

Jun beamed and seated herself on the end of his bed. “That’s exactly how I feel about Matt. But I wasn’t talking about Kari.” 

Davis closed his comic book and tossed it aside as he sat up and narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. “Then what _are_ you talking about?” 

Jun giggled. “Ken, silly! Don’t think I wasn’t standing at your door listening. I had to make sure you guys weren’t saying anything about me or Matt.” 

Davis felt a chill rush over his skin like a cold wind had just blown through his room. On a normal day, he might have chalked this up to Jun just being completely crazy because she absolutely _was_ , but something about this unsettled him deeply, and the longer he stared at her without speaking, the worse it got. She was in a fit of giggles now, and he couldn’t even think of any way to defend himself because he didn’t know where she had even gotten that ridiculous idea in the first place. 

“Ken?” he asked in disbelief, his voice rising a whole octave higher. “Have you completely lost your mind? Ken’s a guy, in case you haven’t noticed, and he’s my friend.” 

Jun covered her mouth with her hands, but he could still see that twinkle of amusement in her eyes, the slight blush she had to her cheeks. “Yeah, I didn’t really know you were into guys. Don’t worry, little brother. I don’t care. I get it. Boys are cute.” 

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Davis exclaimed, leaping off the bed so quickly that he nearly stumbled over Veemon, who had made his way across the room to see what all of the drama was about. “ _You_ like boys, Jun. I like Kari. She’s cute, and she’s funny, and --” 

“But you said Ken had a cute laugh.” 

Davis paused. A lot of the time, his mouth worked a whole lot faster than his mind, and he said things that he never meant to say out loud, and sometimes things he didn’t mean at all. Most of the time, he didn’t even remember the things he said because his mind was always going in fifty different directions and different speeds, and it was hard to keep up with everything. But now that he thought about it, he _did_ remember saying that. And that was right about when Ken had started acting weird and said he needed to go home. 

“Oh, man,” Davis said, pressing both of his hands on the sides of his head and turning a half-circle to face Veemon. The little guy looked up at him, his head tilted in confusion, and Davis didn’t know how he could possibly begin to explain the scenario to him. “Oh man oh man oh man…” His heart started beating faster, and the dry feeling of panic swept over him as he continued to turn circles and pace the room amidst Jun’s loud, obnoxious giggling fit. 

“Veemon!” he shouted, waving his arms wildly at his friend, who was still completely befuddled about the situation. “You were sitting right there! Why did you let me say that?” 

Veemon tapped a finger to his chin, his mouth open slightly as he shook his head. “I don’t understand what the problem is, Davis. And I can’t control what comes out of your mouth.” 

“The _problem_ is that I said something I didn’t really mean and made Ken uncomfortable, and now he’s probably never gonna talk to me again!” He picked Veemon up and shook him, his panic rising as he continued to pace the room, clutching Veemon close to his chest for comfort. Having his friend close made everything slightly better, but he was still stressed, his breath coming too fast for comfort and sweat starting to bead on his forehead. 

“Of course you meant it!” Jun exclaimed. “Aww, this is so nice. We can go on double dates, and--” 

“Out,” Davis said through his labored breaths, letting Veemon leap from his arms onto the bed. “Out out out out out out out. Get out of my room. Now.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her, stumbling and shouting, from his room and closed the door and locked it behind him. He leaned against it for support, letting out a heavy breath as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. What _he_ had done. What could have possibly been going through his mind when that came out of his mouth? 

“All I have to do is just call and explain myself, right?” he finally said, and for the first time in several minutes, he felt some sort of relief. “I’ll just tell him that I was joking. Or something. Oh, man, what should I say, Veemon?” 

He didn’t give Veemon time to respond as he swung the door open again, rushing past Jun, who was pounding at the door and begging him to let her in, and went straight to the phone in the hallway. He knew Ken’s number by heart by now -- not that that meant anything; he knew Kari’s and Cody’s and Yolei’s too -- so he dialed it quickly and waited anxiously, shifting from foot to foot as it rang and rang and rang. There was so much anxious energy inside of him that he thought he was going to burst, and once he thought that it had become completely unbearable, someone finally picked up, and before they could even say anything, he spat out, “Ken?” 

“No, this is his mom. Who am I speaking with?” 

“Oh.” Davis sucked in a breath, still jumping up and down and trying to get all of that energy to leave his body. “Hi, Mrs. Ichijouji. It’s Davis. Can I speak to Ken?” 

“Of course!” He heard her call Ken’s name, and he waited for several seconds, his heart hammering so fast he thought it might just explode out of his chest. What if he didn’t come to the phone? What if he never wanted to see Davis again? What if he didn’t want to be friends anymore? He felt his stomach churn painfully. 

And then he heard Ken’s voice. “Davis?” 

He exhaled in relief, then glanced up and saw Jun standing there watching him, smiling like a moron, like she _knew_ something about him when in fact she did _not_. Jun didn’t even have a brain. Neither did he, apparently. He told his friend he had a cute laugh and made him feel weird. 

“Hey, Ken,” he said, trying to sound upbeat and nonchalant. “Um, hey, so about today. I know I said some weird stuff and maybe made you feel weird, and I just wanted to say --” 

“It’s okay.” 

He swallowed hard, a frown tugging at his mouth. “It is?” 

“Yeah. You didn’t make anything weird. I just had to go help my mom with cleaning. Sorry I ran out on you like that. I’ll hang out tomorrow. Maybe I can even stay the night?”  
It took Davis a second for his brain to catch up to Ken’s words. This call had gone a whole lot better than he had expected. “Yeah, yeah. That sounds great! I’d love for you to sleep over.” 

There was silence for a short second, and he heard Ken’s breathing on the other line before he finally said, “Great. See you then.” 

“Okay. Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

He hung up, then rounded quickly to glare at Jun. “Don’t you have anything better to do besides listen in on my phone calls?” 

She shrugged and ran a hand through her short hair. “Yeah, you’re right. That was kind of boring.” She yawned, then skipped off in the direction of their den, where she would surely take up the television for the rest of the night, which was just great. No video games for the rest of the day. 

But that was fine. Everything was fine now, right? Ken wasn’t bothered by his comments or his unsolicited touching that he just now realized might have been problematic as well. But he hadn’t meant it! It was all an accident! 

At least, he thought it was an accident. But now, he wasn’t so sure. 

Maybe he _did_ mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hope this was okay? (:


End file.
